


#favoriteholiday

by angelsaves



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, dildo blowjob, sexual adoption, stuffed full of peens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Läck fantasizes about Ryan Miller and his wife Noureen DeWulf, but it's just a theoretical thing. It would never happen for him, not in real life. (Or would it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#favoriteholiday

**Author's Note:**

> this fic's working title was "eddie läck sexual adoption", and when my roommate asked what i was writing, i said "EDDIE LÄCK GETTING STUFFED FULL OF PEENS." so, uh, that's what you're about to read. enjoy!
> 
> (contains eddie läck sleeping with married people -- everybody involved is aware and consenting)
> 
> oh, and the title comes from eddie's twitter (@eddielack)

It's not like Eddie hasn't heard the stories. There have been rumors for years that sometimes, Ryan Miller and his gorgeous wife Noureen will pick up men for threesomes. He's just assumed that, well, if they were interested in him, they would have done something about it already. He's not exactly subtle about his interest in Ryan, at least.

So he thinks about it sometimes, obviously, because Ryan is _Ryan_ and Noureen is _Noureen_ and Eddie is not very good at controlling himself all the time -- but it's just theoretical, just for those nights when he's alone in his bed with two fingers in his ass and two in his mouth. Sometimes he comes like that, without touching his cock, just thrusting and sucking and thinking "What if --"

But it's not going to happen. Eddie's okay with that, honestly. He's had crushes on teammates that never went anywhere before, and he'll probably have them again. And besides, it's not like there's anybody for him to be jealous of right now; Ryan and Noureen are having a baby. They probably want to focus on each other.

Still, the idea of the two of them turning that focus on him, just for a night -- hell, just for an hour or two -- is his secret favorite fantasy.

"So do something about it," Lu says on Skype one night, rolling his eyes. "Miller's not going to slap you for asking. Unless you want him to, that is."

"Yeah, sure," Eddie says. "'By the way, if you and your beautiful, pregnant wife aren't too busy over Christmas break, I thought I could take you out on a date, and then you could fuck me until I forget English. Sound good?'" He smacks himself in the forehead, theatrically. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It sounds to me like you did," Lu points out, gently, for him.

Eddie sighs. "I guess so."

"Anyway, you could always take them out for dinner, and then see how the night shakes out." Lu grins at him. "You don't have to open with, 'Oh, and I put out on the first date.'"

"I thought that was a selling point," Eddie says, but he can't help smiling back.

"You've got plenty of those," Lu says.

"Flatterer."

"It's not flattery if it's true." He looks at Eddie expectantly.

"You're not going to let me go until I agree, are you," Eddie says, resigned.

"You're not as dumb as you look," Lu says.

"Thanks, I think." Eddie heaves another sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll take Ryan and Noureen out for a nice dinner when we're off, and whatever happens, happens."

"That's the spirit!"

"You're a bad influence," Eddie says. "Say hi to Gina and the kids for me."

"Will do. And good lu-uck!" he sing-songs.

Eddie signs out of Skype and flops back on his bed. Technically, Lu won't know if he doesn't go through with it -- it's not like he can read minds, and Eddie's pretty sure he and Ryan don't keep in touch. But _Eddie_ will know, and shame is a powerful motivator. He grabs his phone and types out a text, inviting Ryan and Noureen to dinner on the 23rd of December.

He's doing some stretches when his phone buzzes on the bed; he reaches up to grab it, then presses his chest to his thigh to read the message: _We'll be there :)_

_:)_ he sends back quickly, then tries to convince himself that the feeling in his stomach is just hunger, not nerves.

***

When Ryan and Noureen arrive at their table on the 23rd, Eddie almost chokes on his water. Ryan's collar is undone, which makes Eddie feel like some kind of swooning Victorian, and Noureen's silvery dress hugs all of her curves, and -- wow.

"Hi," he finally manages to say. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you, Eddie," Noureen says. Ryan pulls out her chair for her, and Eddie flushes, wishing he'd thought of that first.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Ryan says, and -- is he giving Eddie a onceover? No, he has to be imagining it. They're in public!

Eddie swallows, hard. "Thank you," he says politely.

He keeps up his end of the conversation and orders something to eat, somehow, but even though he deliberately didn't order wine, he has no idea what he's said. The beautiful couple sharing the table with him is too distracting. 

Eddie has just taken a bite of whatever it is he ordered -- chicken? It tastes like chicken -- when Ryan says, "So, are you coming home with us?", and he bites his tongue and yelps.

Noureen kicks him under the table. "Ryan! Timing!"

"Sorry," Ryan says, but he doesn't sound very sorry. He's looking at Eddie, which makes it hard to swallow and sip his water, but he manages it without further injury.

"I bit my tongue," Eddie says helplessly. It's sore, but he doesn't taste blood, thank goodness.

"Do I get to kiss it better?" Ryan asks.

"Yes," Eddie says, because he is really not interested in playing it cool.

"Oh, good," Noureen says happily. "We were hoping this was a date, but Ryan wasn't sure."

Eddie shoots him a look. "Really?"

"I didn't want to presume," Ryan says, shrugging. "I thought maybe you and Lu..."

"I mean, sometimes," Eddie says. "But not -- only when we play each other, now."

"See, I told you," Noureen says to Ryan.

"Stop kicking me," Ryan says. "Your shoes are sharp!"

She shrugs unconcernedly, which -- Eddie lets himself notice -- does amazing things to her breasts. From the grin she gives him, he's pretty sure she noticed him noticing. "Start listening to me, and I'll stop kicking you."

"That sounds fair to me," Eddie can't help but say.

"Ganging up on me, huh?" Ryan gives Eddie a look that makes his toes tingle. "Just remember, turnabout is fair play."

And oh, that's exactly what Eddie's been hoping for. "Oh, yeah?" he says, and stretches one leg out to kick Ryan.

It doesn't go exactly as planned, though -- Ryan's foot shoots out and catches Eddie's ankle, then strokes gently up and down.

Eddie must have quite a look on his face, because Noureen bursts out laughing. "Ryan, honey, let's get this boy home before you break him."

"But then," Eddie starts to say, pushing his plate away, and cuts himself off.

Ryan reaches out and pats his hand. " _Then_ we'll break you."

***

The cab ride back to Ryan and Noureen's is the most awkward one Eddie has ever taken -- since he was going on group dates as a preteen, in somebody's mother's minivan, at least. For some reason, even though he's the tallest, he's sitting in the middle seat, Ryan pressed warm against his left side, Noureen on his right.

"I thought --" he blurts out when Noureen's hand creeps up high on his thigh. She blinks up at him, dark eyes guileless, and he shuts up. Ryan puts his hand on him then, like it's a competition -- like _he's_ a competition -- and Eddie clenches his teeth to keep from whining desperately.

"Almost there," Ryan says in his ear, and Eddie shudders happily.

Ryan pulls out his wallet to pay the driver, but Eddie adds a handful of cash for a tip anyway, just in case. He manages not to touch either of them until they're all the way inside and in the master bedroom, although it's a near thing.

The door is barely closed behind him before he finds himself the filling in a sandwich: Ryan pressed against his back, Noureen against his front. He doesn't know which shocking pressure to think about first, Ryan's cock or Noureen's belly, so he just tries to keep breathing.

"I'm pregnant, not made of glass," Noureen says, tilting her face up, so, being a gentleman, Eddie leans down to kiss her. She opens to him immediately, moaning against his tongue and rocking closer to him, and he touches the small of her back with one hand.

"My turn," Ryan says over his shoulder, and spins him around. Ryan kisses less assertively than Noureen does -- at least, until Eddie rubs his cock up against Ryan's, and then it's like something snaps. Noureen holds Eddie's hips still and nuzzles one side of his neck while Ryan bites at his mouth, his jaw, his throat, then down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. He bites harder than Eddie's ever thought to ask for, but it's exactly what he wants.

"We're going to make you feel so good," Noureen tells him. "Do you like sucking cock?" 

Eddie can only make himself nod, but he can feel her smile against the side of his neck. 

"Good," she says. "And do you like being fucked?"

As if they had this planned -- and, God, maybe they did -- that's when Ryan gets Eddie's pants down and squeezes his ass in both hands. "Answer the lady, or I won't suck you off," Ryan says, sitting back on his heels and raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Eddie says quickly. "I like -- cock -- and you --"

Noureen laughs. "That's what I like to hear," she says. "Go ahead, Ryan, honey."

And, oh, God, Ryan is sucking his cock, and he's _good_ at it. Eddie gasps and lets his head fall back against Noureen's shoulder; she kisses him, swallowing the noises he makes as Ryan deep-throats him. Eddie pulls away after what might have been a lifetime or thirty seconds, he's honestly not sure, and gropes for Ryan's face. "I'm going to come," he says, "I need --"

"He swallows," Noureen says, like she's proud of him, and Ryan hums agreement, and that's more than Eddie can take. He gasps and comes down Ryan's throat. "Good, you're good," Noureen murmurs in his ear as he shakes apart.

"Oh, God," Eddie says, once he can talk again. "That was --"

"You don't think we're done with you, do you?" Ryan asks huskily, standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "C'mon, Stork, let me get you naked."

Eddie's hardly going to argue with that. He lets Ryan help him out of his pants and underwear, then get his arms out of his shirt sleeves and shove him backwards onto the bed. "Oof," he says.

Ryan smirks at him and looks him over, slower and dirtier than in the restaurant. "So, do you want to suck Noureen off and let me fuck you, or the other way around?"

He's mystified for a moment, but then Noureen steps into his view again: naked except for, oh, God, a black harness and strap-on. She raises her eyebrows, and he feels the grin spreading across his face. "Oh," he says. "Awesome."

"Damn right," Ryan agrees. "Which way?"

"Whatever you guys want," Eddie says earnestly. Ryan and Noureen have one of those weird married-people eyebrow conversations, and then she steps forward.

"I get your mouth," she says. "Do you want to be on your back or on all fours?"

Eddie considers this. "On my back," he decides, so he won't have to worry about holding himself up.

"Cool." Noureen climbs onto the bed next to him, then straddles his head and rubs the head of her cock across his lips.

He doesn't even try not to moan, just lets his mouth fall open so she can push it in further, getting it wet with his spit.

"You're so pretty," Noureen says, feeding him her cock. "You're doing such a good job for me, and I bet you're going to be even better for Ryan, huh?"

Eddie moans again, tilting his head up to take her deeper. Ryan is nudging his thighs apart, and, God, it's just like in his fantasies, only even better, because in real life, his nose bumps against the lower curve of Noureen's pregnant belly, and they both start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asks, just as he slides a slick fingertip into Eddie, making him groan around Noureen's cock.

"Sex," Noureen says, and laughs again. "God, his mouth is pretty like this. Do you want to come see?"

"Next time," Ryan says, easily, like there's not even a question that they'll do this again. Eddie feels warm all over, and even his spent cock gives a half-hearted twitch. Ryan must notice, because he slides his finger in deeper and says, "That's right. You're not getting out of this that easy."

"Unless you want," Noureen says, touching the side of his face.

Eddie leans into it, and pushes his ass down onto Ryan's hand, and hopes that's a good enough answer while his mouth is full of cock.

"That's right," Ryan says, adding another finger, twisting them. "We've got you."

God, that's simultaneously the sexiest and the most comforting thing Eddie's ever heard. He reaches up to take Noureen's hips in his hands and pull her closer, take her even deeper.

"Yeah," she says, rolling her hips gently so her cock bumps the back of his throat. "You're so good, Eddie. Stay right there."

He does, blinking up at her and stretching his mouth around her cock, letting her fuck his throat in her own rhythm.

"You ready for me?" Ryan asks.

Eddie gets out an "mm-hmm" around his wife's cock, and he hears Ryan tear open a condom and slick it on. Then, oh, God, he's getting fucked at both ends, filled up like he's dreamed of, and it's so good he can't do anything but take it, moaning softly as he digs his heels into Ryan's back and his fingers into Noureen's hips.

"God, you're tight," Ryan says, and turns his face to kiss the inside of Eddie's knee. It's so sweet and good that Eddie just _keens_ , clenching around Ryan's cock. "Are you going to be able to come again, do you think?"

Eddie closes his eyes -- he doesn't know, and he feels so good, so full, that he doesn't really care. He just never wants this to stop.

"It's okay," Noureen says, stroking her thumbs over Eddie's eyelids. "You're doing so well, I'm almost there --" Her hips stutter forward, driving her cock into his throat and, he guesses, back into her clit, and then she's making a soft, high-pitched sound.

He looks, and her thighs are quivering around him, a beautiful sight. A moment later, she climbs off and collapses on the bed next to him, breathing hard, and then he can see Ryan's face, and God, that's a beautiful sight, too. Ryan's flushed and sweaty and giving it to him hard, and Eddie wishes he could see this every day.

"You good?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah," Eddie says, a little hoarsely, and the smile on Ryan's face is amazing.

"Good," he says, and leans forward to kiss him, bending Eddie nearly double and licking into his sore, used mouth. "So good --" Ryan's hips jerk three times, fast, and he pants into Eddie's mouth as he comes.

Ryan pulls out slowly, making soothing noises as he does, and goes into the bathroom to get rid of the condom, then comes back and lies down next to Eddie. "So, were we any good?" he asks; when Eddie glances over, he's grinning like a maniac.

"Fishing for compliments," Eddie says, but he's smiling too. "Yeah, you were -- really, really good."

"So you'll stick around," Ryan says, like it's not even a question, and laces their fingers together on his hip.

Eddie smiles so hard his cheeks hurt. "Yeah," he says. "At least for round two."

"Good," Noureen says, patting their joined hands. "You can be the middle spoon, as long as you don't mind me getting up to pee ninety-five times."

"I don't mind at all," Eddie says, and gets a three-way kiss for a reward. It's awkward and funny, but Eddie wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
